


Damsels In Distress

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Drama, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Clark and Lex frantically search for Lois and Chloe after they are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsels In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2015 [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) Spring Fling [Bingo Card](http://clexmas.livejournal.com///107625.html).  
> Prompt: _Damsels In Distress_  
>  Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (2/5)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 22, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 18, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1564  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“Hey, there, Superman! I’m the Red Disc, Expert Shield Thrower!”_

  


**The Red Disc!**  
**2015 C.E.**

“What’s the heading, Lex?”

Lex rattled off a series of numbers. The glow of the radar screen illuminated his face. “Can you get there in the next ten minutes?”

“Count on it.”

Superman signed off and Lex hoped that the coordinates he had given were the right ones. The newest supervillain in town, a wannabe by the name of the Red Disc, had kidnapped Lois and Chloe two days ago.

_Clark, I hope you get there in time._

Lex rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see an angry or grieving Superman.

_I’ve got to get there before…_

Lex ran out of his lab, calling for his chauffeur.

& & & & & &

The chauffeur drove to the abandoned warehouse complex and stopped at the gate.

“Stay here, Malcolm.” Lex nearly jumped out of the car and expertly picked the gate’s padlock. He ran onto the grounds and headed toward the largest warehouse. Heart pounding, he hoped that he wasn’t too late.

**& & & & & &**

**Two Days Ago**

“Ready for lunch, Lex?”

Lex did not look up from his microscope. “In a minute.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Clark entered the lab and walked over to his husband, firmly clapping a hand on Lex’s shoulder. “We’re going now.”

“But…”

“No buts! I could be called away any second, and I’m _hungry!”_

Lex looked up with a smile. “All right, darling.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

Lex removed his white lab coat as he smiled. When Clark’s tone was whiny, he was really hungry. “Where to today, O Gourmand?”

“What about _O’Toole’s?”_

“All right.” Lex shrugged on his jacket. “What’s the weather out like?”

Exasperation crossed Clark’s face. “You took no breaks outside?”

“Nope.”

Clark blew out his breath and several papers fluttered to the floor. “You know you should get fresh air! You get too wrapped up in your work.”

“Ha, that’s a good one. Who gets too wrapped up in his work?”

Clark had the good grace to blush. “You’re just as bad.”

_That smile’s always worth it._

The twosome walked to _O’Toole’s,_ an Irish pub that was busy at this time of day. The bar was packed with people eating and drinking Guiness beer. The tables and booths were nearly full, and waiters and waitresses skillfully weaved their way through the tables, bearing trays of food and drink.

Clark grabbed a corner booth and he and Lex slid in. Fortunately, a waitress was at their table immediately. Her red hair was coiled in braids around her head. Blue eyes twinkled in a freckled face as she said, “Roast beef deluxe sandwiches on special today. We also got a fresh batch of whitefish in.”

“I’ll go with the whitefish,” Clark said.

“Me, too," said Lex.

Clark ordered French fries while Lex chose saffron rice, and both requested steamed, mixed vegetables. They ordered non-alcoholic beers and Lex sighed as she left. 

“You bring me to an Irish pub and you know I can’t drink.”

“Sure you can. You just won’t.”

“Maybe I should.”

“And screw up those mathematically-perfect brainwaves of yours? I thought you wanted to keep a clear head for your experiments.”

Lex rested his hand on his chin. “If only my old cohorts from Club 21 could see me now.”

“They’d be jealous,” Clark said with a smug smile.

“Why don’t you drink?”

Clark shrugged. “It’s a waste of money. I can’t get drunk. Besides, I have a mild-mannered image to uphold.” He adjusted his glasses.

“Good thing we don’t have cameras in our bedroom.”

“We’d better not.”

Lex laughed at Clark trying his ‘menacing look’. The waitress brought their orders, pleased at their gaiety.

The two men chattered of inconsequential things while eating. Lex gave the fish a thumbs-up. He knew that Clark loved seafood since he had not eaten much of it growing up in the landlocked Midwest. The whitefish came from the Great Lakes and was delicious, but Lex resolved to bring Clark to one of the coasts for some fresh seafood as soon as he could get away from his latest experiments.

“So how’s it going at the _Daily Planet?”_

“Pretty good. I beat out Lois for a front-page story that saw publication today.”

“Always a bonus to beat out Lois.” Lex scooped up some rice with his fork.

Clark grinned as he ate a French fry. His cell phone rang and he answered it. “Hello, Kent here. Oh, hi, Jimmy.” He listened for a minute and frowned. “Really? Okay, let me try and get back to you.” He broke the connection.

“What’s up?”

Clark tapped a new number. “Lois and Chloe were supposed to meet Jimmy for lunch but they never showed up.”

“Maybe they’ve got a lead on a hot story.” Lex speared a piece of fish with his fork.

“He says he’s called and texted and no response.”

“Well, once they get caught up in a story…”

“Like you and lab work?”

Lex smirked. He ate his fish and watched as Clark called and texted both women.

“Nothing,” Clark said in a worried tone.

“Let me try.”

Of course it would make no difference except psychological. He called both women’s cell phones and sent quick texts.

Clark slowly ate the rest of his meal while they waited for a response. Finally he called Jimmy to report no success.

“I think I’d better go find them.”

“Okay. Just remember: they can take care of themselves.”

“I’ll stay out of it unless really necessary.”

& & & & & &

Clark spent a fruitless afternoon as reporter and superhero searching for his two friends. He arrived home tired and discouraged. “Not a clue,” he complained.

Lex squeezed his shoulder. "I still say they just might be on a hot story and it wouldn’t be wise to be distracted by cell phones.”

Clark bit his lip. “I hope you’re right. I’m going to…” His phone alerted him to an incoming text: Check out http: //www.reddisc.com. Frowning, he showed the text to Lex, who quickly typed the URL and the computer clicked over to a website that announced, **ALL HAIL THE RED DISC!**

“Who the hell is the Red Disc?” asked Lex.

“Some wannabe,” Clark said grimly.

A video began to play, showing a man in a red, skintight costume. He held a large red disc and expertly threw it against cans set on a fence. The disc clipped each can, which fell with a satisfying clatter. The man grabbed the weapon as it came back to him and he faced the camera.

The lower half of his face was not masked, showing pearly-white teeth and a thin, pencil mustache. _“Hey, there, Superman! I’m the Red Disc, Expert Shield Thrower! And I’ve kidnapped two of your **Daily Planet** buds, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan. I want you to leave me alone while I pull some jobs here in Metropolis. They’ll be fine, as long as you keep your distance. Otherwise, ‘bye-bye, Lois and Chloe. Or Lane and Sullivan? Sullivan and Lane? Sounds like an old vaudeville team. **Ciao,** Supes.”_

The video ended and Lex looked at his husband. “Clark…”

“I’m all right.” Clark crossed his arms in his favorite Superman pose. “This guy is strictly small potatoes.”

“He’s trying to become Yukon Gold.”

Clark nearly laughed. “I’ll find them.”

**& & & & & &**

**The Present**

Two days, and he couldn’t find them, until we got a tip about this warehouse.

Lex reached the warehouse and opened the door. He was surprised that it was unlocked. He quietly slid out a special invention of his, a stun gun. He kept to the shadows.

_Maybe I was wrong about this being where the girls are being held._

Then he heard a noise. He headed in its direction.

The warehouse was filled with boxes piled high. There were two doors at opposite ends of the vast chamber, and Lex headed for the closer door. He could hear more noises and cautiously nudged the door open.

The Red Disc was knocked unconscious on the floor with Superman standing over him, arms crossed. Chloe and Lois were smiling, Lois’ leg propped up on a chair as a long knife dangled from her hand while Chloe leaned against the wall as she held a machine gun.

“Looks like you ladies have control of the situation.”

“Damned right.” Lois nudged the Red Disc with her foot. “Wannabe.”

“Strictly C-list.” Chloe yawned.

“Oh, I thought you said Z-list,” Lois drawled.

Lex relaxed as he noticed Clark’s amused smile. “What took you so long to kayo this guy?”

“Hey, he gave us _Torrelli’s_ pizza,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, how could we leave with such a tasteful caterer? He’s a system fail as supervillain, but his choice of pizza is _mmwaa!”_ Lois kissed her fingers. 

Lex knew that their opportunity for control had not come right away, and so did Clark. As cocky as both women were, they would not have allowed Clark to worry unnecessarily.

_Still, I knew they could take care of themselves. Silly Clark!_

The police were called and after they arrived, Lex drove Chloe and Lois to the nearest station to give their statements while Clark flew off on patrol. He would be waiting for Lex when he got home, barring any emergencies.

_So much for damsels in distress,_ he thought amusedly as Chloe and Lois chattered and laughed all the way to the police station.


End file.
